Cable carrier chains, also called drag chains, energy chains, or cable chains surround and guide flexible cables or hoses. Typically, cable carrier chains are used in connection with articulated machinery which may or may not be automated. Cable carrier chains reduce wear and stress on the cables or hoses, prevent entanglement, and improve operator safety. Cable carrier chains come in a wide variety of sizes, from applications in small devices, up to very large industrial applications. Typical cable carrier chains have a rectangular cross section forming a cavity through which cables, hoses, or other flexible materials can pass. Spacer bars may be included along the length of the chain that can be opened to allow cables to be inserted or removed. Cable carrier chains may also include internal separators to separate the cables.
Cable carrier chains may be configured to bend or articulate in a wide variety of directions. Many cable carrier chains only permit bending in one direction, however, to further control the movement of the enclosed cables to prevent tangling or crushing of the cables.
Cable carrier chains are typically made of either metal or plastic, depending on the needs of the application. Size and material selection are also important to consider when selecting the right cable carrier chain for a particular application.
Metal chain sections are often made of steel and/or aluminum and distribute large stress and strain forces without buckling or shearing because of the chain section material has high mechanical strength properties. These forces are produced by moment forces acting on the chain sections. These moment forces can occur due to long unsupported spans, heavy distrusted loads, or high accelerations and decelerations acting on the chain sections. As described above, such unsupported spans often occur because the cable carrier chain may only permit bending in one direction.
Plastic chain sections absorb high impact forces without permanent deformation due to the high level of elasticity of plastic compared to metal. These impact forces are often the result of the chain sections being pushed and/or pulled at high velocities. However, the higher elasticity of plastic chain sections as compared to metal chain sections make them typically unable to reliably support long unsupported spans or heavy loads without unacceptable wear or, in some cases, failure.
No solution currently exists that combines the qualities of both metal and plastic cable carrier chains. As such, there is a need for a cable carrier chain that incorporates both metal and plastic parts to take advantage of the desirable properties of each type of chain.